Digimon World: Chaos
by Un Loco Mas
Summary: Las fuerzas de los Soldados de Pesadilla y los Reyes Demonio se aglutinan en la Zona Oscura a fin de asediar el Mundo Digital y obtener su libertad. Yggdrasill no da señales de vida, cosa que preocupa a los Caballeros Reales, que deben estar preparados para la guerra venidera... En medio de este caos, un misterioso peligro amenaza con destruir toda forma de vida virtual...


-Prólogo-

Insurrección

El Servidor Ilíada, ese lugar dentro y a la vez fuera del Mundo Digital que, como si de una dimensión paralela se tratase, se halla fuera incluso de la mirada del presuntamente omnisciente Yggdrasill. Allí, un grupo de poderosos Digimon conocidos como los Doce Olímpicos gobierna con imparcialidad y justicia, asegurando el buen fluir de la para nada pacífica historia de sus territorios. Estos "dioses" no tenían el reunirse por costumbre y, sin embargo, aquel día, tan fatídico y doloroso para todo el Mundo Digital, requirió la presencia de todos ellos en su Coliseo.

—¿Por qué nos has hecho llamar, líder? —inquirió un Digimon humanoide vestido con un disfraz verde de lo que parecía ser un lobo —. No tengo todo el día.

—No deberías tener siempre tanta prisa, Merukimon —le reprendió otro humanoide, este de color rojo, ocho brazos, y una cúpula transparente rodeando su cabeza —. De mi experiencia como artesano, te recuerdo que los mejores trabajos requieren de tiempo y paciencia.

—Eres el más débil de todos nosotros, Vulcanusmon, ¿de verdad te crees en posición de darnos consejos? —bufó otro Digimon rojo, este con algo parecido a una cabeza de morsa cubriéndole la cara.

—La fuerza bruta no lo es todo, Marsmon —le recordó una pequeña chica peliazul vestida de marrón que portaba una enorme espada roja.

—Vamos, vamos… ¿Por qué no nos tranquilizamos todos? —dijo un Digimon de aspecto femenino revestido con una armadura vegetal —. Estoy segura de que Jupitermon tiene algo que decirnos, ¿por qué no le escuchamos?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y dirigieron sus miradas al espectacular caballero de armadura durada y nívea capa de plumas que participaba en silencio de la reunión. Jupitermon, el indiscutible líder de los Doce Olímpicos y gobernante absoluto de los cielos del belicoso Servidor Ilíada era el tipo de Digimon que se mantenía siempre calmado, tanto en batalla como fuera de ella, a fin de mantener su mente fría para poder emitir juicios justos. Por tanto, cuando sus irreverentes compañeros se ponían a discutir incansablemente en sus infrecuentes reuniones, él se limitaba a esperar a que alguien le diera la palabra… O a perder la paciencia.

El terror que todos le tenían a esa segunda opción causó que ocurriese una vez, y no más.

—Muchas gracias, Ceresmon —asintió Jupitermon con su sempiterna solemnidad—. Sin embargo, me temo que el motivo por el que he convocado esta reunión no es, por desgracia, que yo personalmente tenga algo que decir.

Apollomon y Dianamon cruzaron miradas, preocupados. El tono de voz de Jupitermon no les gustaba. Parecía apesadumbrado.

—Entonces… ¿Quién nos ha convocado, querido? —preguntó Junomon.

—Pues… Me temo que no ha sido uno de nosotros. Entendería vuestra reticencia a escucharle, yo también la tuve, pero… Dada la gravedad de la situación, os pido que por favor le escuchéis.

—Jo, jo, jo… Esto promete —rio Bacchusmon—. Así que "él" ha venido aquí, después de todo.

—En efecto, sí… Aquí estoy.

Un digimon totalmente negro revestido con lo que parecía ser una armadura con cabezas de perros por hombreras, un casco azabache de cuernos dorados, y capa roja, se presentó en el centro del círculo que formaban los tronos de los Doce. Marsmon, Minervamon y Neptunmon se pusieron de pie al instante, dispuestos a entablar batalla, pero algo les detuvo.

Una gigantesca espada negra se estaba formando frente a Jupitermon, lo cual significaba que, a pesar de su evidente inexpresividad, estaba entrando en Modo Ira, cosa que los otros once querían evitar a toda costa.

—Mensaje captado… —musitó el Dios del Mar, antes de sentarse de vuelta, tranquilizando el humor de su líder. Marsmon hizo lo mismo.

—Perdonad mi rudeza —comenzó Plutomon con inusual cortesía—, pero os prometo que vengo en son de paz. Hay algo más importante que nuestra rivalidad azotando el Mundo Digital.

—¿Venusmon? —la llamó una escéptica Junomon.

—Dice la verdad —concordó la hasta ahora silenciosa Diosa del Amor—. No percibo ni un ápice de falsedad en sus palabras.

—Entonces, habla —le apuró Merukimon—. Cuanto antes nos lo cuentes, antes podremos resolver el asunto.

—Me temo que lo que nos ocupa no es algo que pueda ser resuelto con facilidad… —explicó Plutomon—, puesto que estamos hablando de una insurrección a gran escala en la Zona Oscura —esa declaración provocó la expectación y el nerviosismo de todos los presentes.

—Venusmon…

—No miente, no. Sus palabras son sinceras —confirmó, temerosa, la diosa.

—¿De qué escala estamos hablando exactamente? —cuestionó Apollomon.

—Hablamos de que todos los Soldados de Pesadilla se han revelado de forma organizada, nos han derrotado completamente a mí, a mis ejércitos, y a Anubismon, y… Han liberado a Lucemon de su cautiverio.

El silencio que se formó en la sala fue sepulcral. Sólo Dianamon se atrevió a preguntar.

—Entonces… ¿Los Siete han retomado el control del Área Oscura?

—Sí, pero eso no es lo peor…

* * *

Kernel, el palacio celestial que es, a su vez, el núcleo del Mundo Digital. A sus puertas, un asimétrico caballero blanco con capa roja, un brazo azul y otro rojo, discutía con una figura angelical de alas doradas con el rostro cubierto por un casco azul.

—Lord Seraphimon, entiendo que, normalmente, esté prohibido entrar a ver a Dios, pero… Entiende que este es un caso vital para la supervivencia del Mundo Digital.

—Absolutamente nadie tiene el permiso para entrar a Kernel, Omnimon, y menos un miembro de los Caballeros Reales, que aún os obcecáis en seguir la voluntad de Yggdrasill como si de una deidad se tratase, a pesar de todo el mal que ha hecho.

—El Rey Drasil… Ha cometido múltiples errores en el pasado, pero has de considerar que sigue siendo el administrador del servidor… Independientemente de eso, el problema que nos ocupa es mucho mayor. Seraphimon, te lo ruego…

El arcángel suspiró.

—Aunque quiera —dijo—, es imposible para absolutamente nadie a parte de nosotros, los Tres Ángeles, entrar en Kernel. Si quieres decirle algo, tendrás que decírmelo a mí, y yo se lo comunicaré.

—Entiendo… ¿Sería posible reunirme con los tres? Entiendo que lo debatiréis entre vosotros primero, y considero que es mejor si escucháis la historia directamente de mí…

—¿Insinúas que podría modificarla, caballero? —se molestó el ángel.

—En absoluto, milord, pero he de estar seguro de que no se pierde nada de información en el proceso, y también de que la reciben rápido. Entienda mi temor…

El Digimon sagrado se lo pensó por un momento, pero finalmente, accedió.

—Haré llamar a Ophanimon y Cherubimon a nuestro castillo. Acompáñame.

* * *

Una sombría figura humanoide caminaba por el agua del Océano Net, en concreto, por el Mar del Este. Frente a ella, se alzaba una ominosa isla con una altísima montaña que culminaba en una especie de castillo. En cuanto el misterioso ser puso un pie en tierra, tres figuras le emboscaron.

A la derecha, un conejo bípedo de largos brazos y pelaje marrón oscuro; a la izquierda, un anciano dragón verde con melena y bigotes canosos; en el centro, un tigre alado con armadura.

—¿Quién eres, y qué te trae a los dominios de lord Azulongmon? —preguntó Mihiramon, desconfiado —. ¿Eres consciente acaso de que esto es territorio sagrado?

—Dar un paso más te costará caro —advirtió Majiramon, entre carraspeos—. No tendremos piedad.

—No podemos permitir… Que perturbe el descanso de nuestro señor… —musitó Antylamon.

La figura comenzó a reír. Primero ligeramente, como para sí. Luego pasó a una risa más descarada y cínica, como mofándose de ellos. Al poco, pasó a ser una soberbia risotada. Finalmente, se convirtió en una carcajada desquiciada, propia del más impío de los villanos.

—¿Vosotros? ¿Permitirme algo, a mí? ¿Desde cuándo necesito el permiso de criaturas débiles como vosotros? No, pequeños… —el ser se deshizo de su cobertura de sombras, revelándose como un Digimon con aspecto de caballero, de armadura gris con motivos púrpuras, capa del mismo color, una lanza en su mano derecha, y un escudo en su izquierda —, sois vosotros los que deberíais huir.

Los tres Deva se prepararon para enfrentarse al misterioso visitante, pero fueron interrumpidos. La imponente figura de un gigantesco dragón serpentiforme apareció sobre ellos, emanando una casi incontenible energía eléctrica de su casi etéreo cuerpo retenido por cadenas. El mismísimo Azulongmon, deidad protectora de la Tierra y el Mar del Este, acababa de hacer acto de presencia.

—Deteneos, mis fieles vasallos. Él no es el tipo de enemigo al que podáis derrotar. Además, no viene en busca de batalla, ¿me equivoco?

El oscuro caballero se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco la habría rechazado…

Azulongmon cerró los ojos un momento, como si estuviese pensando.

—Entonces… ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, ChaosGallantmon? ¿O debería decir… Megidramon?

El misterioso Digimon soltó una leve brisa y, como por arte de magia, su forma cambió a la de un gigantesco dragón rojo con brazos en lugar de patas delanteras, y sin patas traseras, con el símbolo del Peligro Digital grabado en el pecho.

—Tenemos que hablar, Azulongmon. De dragón a dragón.

* * *

—Entonces, Omnimon —preguntó un caballero azul con alas de dragón —, ¿has conseguido algo?

—Me he reunido con los Tres Grandes Ángeles, y ellos han dado su beneplácito. Tenemos el permiso para entrar en contactos con las diferentes Familias que gobiernan el Mundo Digital, y organizarnos… Para comenzar una guerra mundial contra la Zona Oscura.

—¿Y eso será suficiente? —preguntó su interlocutor, UlforceVeedramon—. Es decir, el rey…

—El Rey Drasil no ha dado señales de vida en siglos —le interrumpió Duftmon—. Debemos tomar medidas nosotros mismos.

—¿Dices que hemos de emprender una cruzada de tales proporciones sin la aprobación de nuestro señor? ¿Has perdido la cordura, Duftmon? —le rebatió Dynasmon.

—Deberías ser más abierto de mente, Dynasmon —le reprendió LordKnightmon—. El Rey Drasil no habla, y nuestro deber es protegerle. Es necesario que actuemos por nuestra cuenta.

—Nuestro deber principal —añadió Gallantmon— es el de proteger el Mundo Digital de todo cuanto lo amenaza. Debemos hacer esto, y lo sabéis.

El silencio generalizado demostró que el Caballero Carmesí estaba en lo cierto. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que una vocecilla les llamó.

—Perdonen, mis señores…

Se trataba de un Knightmon que venía con un mensaje. El caballero de la armadura rosada se acercó a su vasallo.

—Déjame ver eso… —tras leer la carta, se desplomó en su asiento—. Era un comunicado del Servidor Ilíada… La situación es mucho más problemática de lo que pensábamos.

* * *

 **Y… ¡Tacháaaaaaaaan! Aquí os dejo la segunda parte de mi regreso triunfal a FanFiction: ¡el** _ **reboot**_ **de Digimon Chaos, con una nueva y más apasionante historia, con intrigas, luchas sin cuartel y misterios por resolver! ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido:**

 **Desquiciados saludos de un humilde loco más.**


End file.
